The Psychopath and The Skylark
by yui-senpaai
Summary: /[[Changed Pen Name]]/Love isn't something you can get easily— Hibari/OC.
1. Trick 1 : First Meeting

**The Psychopath and the Skylark**

**By :Skyking22. Regalia  
**

**Genres : Horror/Romance**

**Rated : T-M**

* * *

**KHR Belongs to Amano Akira. But, my OC Rei is mine.**

**Pairing : Hibari x OC**

**Warn : Okay, this is my first English Fanfiction. I'm really sorry for the bad grammar of this story. And forgive me if I made Hibari little OOC here.. Rated T-M for some gore contents and some bad languange.**

**Let's start~**

* * *

**Trick : 1 **

**First meeting.**

* * *

As usual, the day of Namimori is always quite from the morning until night.

Not only that, the city was always decorated by stars scattered across the sky.

Hibari smiled when he looked at the sky and felt a cool breeze. He pursed his jacket and walked to his home. Hoped there is no disturbance this night.

But, the wish did not come true when he was disturbed by the cries of someone near him.

He sighed and then walked in to that cries.

And when he looked..

"AGH! I'm so sorry! I.. I-I'm.. PLEASE—" His eyes widened when he found the cries. There is someone who is struggling for ask to help with blood gushing from his mouth. He begged to the girl in front of him.

Hibari then looked at the girl. That girl worn a lolita dress which is adorned by lace. Her hair is red and long. Her face was pale under the moon. Her lips is thin, pale like her face. Then, She took a hammer and staples. Her face was dazed, her eyes were red iris, illustrate revenge and the profound pain.

"Please.. I begged.. Don't kill me! Forgive me! I really.."

"Ssh.." The girl smiled dangerously, "This is your fault.. You are my brother and—"

"I know! Please! Just let me alive this time! I will draw better next time! Ple—"

"Don't cut my words you bastard.." She growled, " This is your fault.. You draw me so disgusting.."

"I promise i will draw you better!"

"No.. If you're the ideal big brother, then you should be able to draw me! How can you be so stupid?!" She shouted and hit her brother's face, made him bleeding.

He moaned in pain, the blood out of his throat.

Hibari just watched, wanted to know more.

The girl then took the staples, walked over to her brother. Her brother shivered.

"Discipline."

He screamed when she pinch his eyelids. Her nails are very long and sharp, making the nails pierced his eyelids and bleed very much.

"I don't really want to do this, you go to art school, so you've got to draw well.."

Her brother still cried and wanted to his sister to forgive him. _This time_..

"I will make you draw more and more better _in heaven_.." Then she used the staples for closed his eyes _forever_. The blood squirts from the mark of staples.

Her brother screamed, cried for the pain.

"Then.."

"Disturbs the peace of Namimori is forbidden."

The girl and her brother gasped when Hibari came out from his hiding. He crossed his arms. The lolita girl looked at him and growled.

"Who are you? A stalker?"

"And who the hell are you? A psychopath?"

"None of your business. Just go from here and let me to discipline him."

"Discipline? You think what you're doing now is to discipline your brother?"

"Annoying. What do you want now? Want me to discipline you too? Want the hammer or staples? Or i have to bring the scissors and cut all of your skin?" She glared at him.

Hibari sighed, "Clumsy herbivore.. Leave now or I'll bite you to death."

"No. Let me continue or I will discipline you too."

"Discipline if ya can."

"Tch." She then back at her brother, "Just ignored him, we will continue.."

"No!" His brother then shouted to Hibari, "What are you doing?! Run before you will—"

"I'm not weak like you, herbivore." Hibari stared at the girl, "Fight me, Lolita-Psycho."

The girl just stared at Hibari who took out his tonfas and ready to fight with her. She gritted her teeth, really wanted to kill him.

"Tch, okay. Today I will forgive you, brother. But, you.." Hibari and the girl looked each other, "I will promise if you will regret for your help. Ah, by the way, who are you?"

"Hibari. Hibari Kyoya. Remember it, Lolita-Psycho." Hibari smirked.

"Hm."

"You."

"What?"

"Your name, herbivore."

"Rei." Rei smiled at him, "I will introduce myself later, when I ready to KILL you."

Hibari licked his lips, grinned playfully to her, "Why not now?"

"Huh?"

"I really want to bite you to death now."

"What do you mean."

"You think that I will let you escape so easily after you broke the rule? Ready for fight, Lolita-Psycho." Hibari then smacked her with his tonfas, made her beautiful hair stained with her blood.

"Damn it! You will regret for this! Remember that, _Kyoya._" The girl ran and after that her brother went to hospital for bought some medicines.

Hibari then walked to his home, really wanted to slept. When he arrived, he went to his room and worn his kimono. Then, he lied on his bed, remembered the small fight bertween Rei and him.

He really suprised by that girl. He wanted to know why she doing something like that. He just heard the reason why she wanted to kill her brother caused by her brother did not draw her well. But, just that reason? How cruel is she? She is really psychopath..

Hibari yawned and closed his eyes. And no one knows if he smiled when he slept this night...

* * *

**Ah! Chapter 1 is finished! I'm really sorry if this chapter is so short.. But, next time I will promise the next chapter is long! **

**Forgive me if my story had so many bad grammar, cause I'm still 14 years old and I still studied for this languange.**

**Okay, please enjoy my story! Please read and review if tou don't mind! No flames please!**


	2. Trick 2 : Alliance Pact

**Trick 2 **

** Alliance Pact**

Rei walked to Namimori **_Kaihin, _**her favorite place. After what happened two days ago, she lost her brother caused the little brat named Hibari Kyoya. She gritted her teeth, really wanted to kill that trash. That incident just made she wants to kill all people who are let her prey managed to escape.

After she arrived, she looked at the tree in front of her. Then, she walked closer and sat under that tree. She sighed and closed her eyes, really wanted to sleep. She buried her face, She hugged her knees and started to fall asleep.

And.. Inside her dream...

_"Rei, your painting is so beautiful.." Rei smiled when her mother and her father adored her painting. Yeah, her father and her mother are an artist and a doctor._

_"Thanks." She bowed her head._

_"Ah, by the way..."_

**Rei's P.O.V**

_I stared at my parents happily after I said that. But, Actually, I don't know why. For the last few eeks, I have a bad feelings._

_And.. My bad feelings got answere when the day that ruined my family comes..._

_"What should I do? I will be poor if I don't create a new art!" My mother yelled loudly._

_"Me too! We have to do something!" My father added._

_"Hey, do you have an idea?"_

_"Hmm.. Wait.. Let me think.." My mother answered it confused. I walked closer into my parents and asked._

_"Mother.. Dad.. What's wrong?"_

_"Uuhh.. Nothing.. Just go back to your room.."My father replied. I just nodded and go back to my room, but actually I really curious about their problem._

_After 25 minutes..._

_I opened the door and walked out from my room. I'm bored, so I wanted to played some games with my little sister, Tsuki Fuyumi._

_I smiled happily when I found my beloved sister. And then, I played with her in my room. But, after that, my mother and my father to my room. They wanted to tell something, but my mother frowned when she looked at Tsuki. Then both of them stared at my little sister . My mother smiled and looked at my father._

_"Hey.. I got an idea.." Then my mother whispered something to my father. My father seems shocked a little, but after that he shook his head slowly. He walked toward me and Tsuki while we were playing._

_"Rei, I borrow your painting, okay..? And Tsuki.. Come with us for a minute.."_

_I only shook my head and let my beloved sister leaved me alone._

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

_At night, me, who was having a deep sleep, like heard someone's scream. Over and over again. I did not know who is that. I want to check it, but I was too sleepy. I yawned and back to sleep. Yeah, I ignore it._

_But, I don't know if that will be a big trouble..._

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

_"Rei! Rei!" My mother woke me. I opened my eyes and yawned from my sleep. Then, I opened the door although I still felt sleepy._

_"What's going on, mother?" I asked lazily._

_"You will not believe it! But, you must believe it!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Your painting is becoming real!" _

_"What?" I stared at my mother confusely. My mother said someting weird._

_"Just follow me!" My mother grabbed my hands, "You must be suprised!" She added something weird, AGAIN. I was just shrug and follow her. I went to my mother's room, the place where she creates her art._

_I got shocked when I saw a girl statue, wore a red dress, and her head was in her hand. I shudder and also suprised, because it looked definetely like my painting. I was so happy after looked at that statue. I don't know if my mother will made something amazing like this._

_"So.. So.. Amazing! Mother, you are so smart!"_

_"Oh, really?" _

_I just nodded and walked closer to that statue. I touched her, her skin.. very soft.. But.. weird. _

_"Soft, isn't it?" My mother walked closer to me and grabbed my shoulders._

_"Hmm.."_

_"Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"Hmm.. What's this actually made of, mother?"_

_She laughed loudly and grabed my shoulders more tight. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows._

_"Do you want to know..?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"You think?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"Oh my god! You don't know it! You didn't hear it last night? I was a bit playing with your sister's body, but she was always refused! So, I turned her into a statue! Hahaha!"_

_"What?! So this statue is.. Is.. Is.. TSUKI'S BODY?!"_

_"Yes! Why? Suprised, didn't you?" My mother grinned to me._

_I shocked and sweatdropped. I breathing heavily, my heart seems skipped a beat. My breathe.._

_"But.. You know.. Rei? Her eyes is not perfect yet! So, Rei.."_

_I shivered._

_"Your eyes are perfect! So, I'm gonna borrow your eyes, okay?"_

_I screamed as loud as I could when my mother pinched her nails on my left eye._

_"No! That—That's hurts! Aghh! Someone, please help me!" I rebelledand triedtorun with my bloody left eye. My mother just laughed after took my left eye._

_"No! It's not finished yet! Hey, Yukio! Help me for cleaned Rei's eye!"_

_My brother just nodded and let me run out from my house. After I ran from my house, I looked at my brother and father. They just laughed after took my left eye._

_I gritted my teeth and felt the pain. They are so cruel.. How can they took my left eye and Tsuki's body just for their moneys?! I can't accept that.. Really.. Really.._

_I felt my right eye really wanted to crying.. but, I cant do that. So If I crying, a cry of blood will came out from my left eye._

_I just run and run after that incident.._

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

_After 4 years, I can changed my left eye. I really grateful to god and the doctor who was help me. But, my left eye changed the color to blue. _

_I touched my left eye, and remembered the incident. And I will sure for killed them.. Nobody can stop me.._

_Just wait.._

**End of Rei's P.O.V**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

"What is she doing here?"

Hibari whispered when he saw Rei slept under the tree. He actually was doing his patrols, but he stopped when he saw the girl.

He just sighed and walked closer to her, wanna see waht she doing. But, he frowned when he found if Rei is crying. She crying when she sleep? How digusting.

"Oi." Hibari then smacked her head with tonfa and made her woke up.

"**_Itai! _**Oi! What the hell are you doing!" Rei growled and glared at Hibari.

"I asked you first."

"I didn't hear that, kid! Don't lie to me!"

"Kid? What did you say? Everyone knows if I'm older than you."

"Hell if I care! Just let me sleep!"

"No."

"What?"

Rei stared at Hibari. Hibari just grinned to her.

"Cause this is my favorite place to taking a nap."

"What?! You lied again! I know if this is your first time to look this place! You can't lie! I always come here for sleep, kid!"

"Hn. But, now this place is mine."

"No way! Get out from here!"

Hibari smacked her again.

"Ouch! Stop hit me, tonfa-bastard!"

"What did you just call me?" Hibari glared.

"Tonfa-bas—Oow! Okay, Okay! I'm sorry!"

"No until you called my name." Hibari smacked her stomach, made she choke.

"Tch! Your name? Your name..? Hmm.. Hibari.. Hibari Kyoya?"

"Good."

"Okay, enough with talking. Get out from here!"

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"I just sleep here."

"You're lying."

"What?! I—"

"Why are you crying in your sleep?"

Rei raised her eyebrows and little embarassed. She shouted.

"I-I'm not crying you, kid! Wa-Wait, you stalked me?!"

"No."

"Then, don— Agh, nevermind."

"So."

"What again?"

"Why?"

_He is so stubborn!_

"Err.. Can't you stop asking?! Agh! Okay, okay! I will get out from here!" Rei then walked and leaved Hibari.

Hibari smirked, "She is interesting.."

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

"Wh-What is this?!" The next day, Rei yelled when she found a letter under the tree. There was a letter and a girl uniform.

"Herbivore.. After you read this letter.. You will become the new student of Namimori High School and become my secretary of Discipline Committee.. From.. Hibari Kyoya?!"

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**#Notes#**

**_Kaihin:_**** Park**

**Itai!:**** It hurts!**

**Okay! The chapter 2 is finished! Thanks to my friend, Vic, who helped in this chapter! So, please review! Thank you for readers who was review, favorited, and follows my story! And again, I'm sorry for many bad grammar! Thank you~**

**~Skyking22. Regalia**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**Spoiler for the next chapter..**

**_"What the hell are you doing?! You transferred me into your school without my—"_**

**_"Herbivore. You will become my secretary. So, you will obey all of my orders.."_**

**_"Hello, Kyoya! Long time no see!"_**

**_"Hieee! Hibari-san having a girlfriend!"_**

**_"I will protect Hibari-sama!"_**

**_"You're a good herbivore..."_**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**


	3. Trick 3 : Sudden Twist

**Trick 3**

**Sudden Twist**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**Genre : Horror/Romance**

**Rated : T**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**Hibari is little OOC here.. Sorry for bad grammar and please enjoy the story :)**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

Rei bit her lip because so pissed since this morning. Maybe, now her lip was bleeding, but she could not feel it because of the rising anger in her heart are too much. She walked to Namimori School for meet Hibari, who forced her to become his secretary. She looked again at the paper she'd been holding. She bit her lip again and finally she decided to rip up the paper and throw it away.

Damn...

Rei sighed. She must be calm, calm and calm. She should not be out of control. If she lost control of her body, she would probably kill everyone nearby a corpse with her hammer or her weapons.

She just walked and then she arrived. She then ran to his office, but someone grabbed her shoulder. She blinked.

"I'm really sorry. You are not allowed."

"Huh? Why?"

"You are not a student here, so you can't_—"_

"But I'm here to meet Hibari! Yeah, that tonfa-bastard!"

"W-What? You know Kyo-san? Are you_—_,O-okay, I will walk you to his office.."Finally Kusakabe let her come to meet Hibari. She just growled but after that she follow Kusakabe.

And then.. They arrived..

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, it's you."

Rei gritted her teeth and just calm down. After that, Kusakabe left the room. Hibari who was sat then he looked at her.

"What the hell are you doing?! You transferred me into your school without my—"

"So, what's your answer?"Hibari asked.

"My answer?! Of course it's 'No' ! I don't want to be your secretary although you give me money or something!"

"You should be grateful I chose to be my secretary, so, say 'Yes'"

"Why are you so stubborn?! Why should I? There are still many people stronger than me!"

"I know you are strong, that's why I keep looking for you."She blushed when he said that.

"But, _—_"

"Just shut up already. Said 'Yes' Herbivore.."

She frowned.

"O-Okay... Say it. I'm listening. You've been looking for me, right? For the power that I hold."

"That's right."

"So? I said again that I will not accept although you_—"_

"Let's make a trade, we'll join forces."

"Trade..?"She raised her eyebrows._ You know fish won't bite with just a hook, right?._

"If you want to be my secretary, I will find your brother."

"Re_—"_

"Not only that. I will kill that shitty bastard too."

She smirked, "Rejected! As I thought, so that was it, huh? That's not a trade! Yukio has been.. My prey since years ago.. As if I'm gonna hand him over to a kid like you!"

"What..?"

"You're too naive, little shit!"

Hibari sighed, "Damn herbivore.. So, what do you want?"

"What I want? I want to get out from here and don't speak to me again! I'm not your slave or secretary, so, goodbye!"Rei shouted loudly although she knows if her words made her flutter for a second.

Hibari growled after heard her answer. He glared and then grabbed her hands, made her frozen in the place and looked back at him.

"W-What?"

"You are not leaving."Hibari hissed.

Rei just raised her eyebrows and then try to let go of his hand, but too hard. Rei startled when Hibari's face toward her, more closer to her face, made she blushed and looked at Hibari. Hibari could not stop looking at Rei, his eyes met her and made his cheeks flushed a little red. Her eyes just like a beautiful doll eyes, although he knows if her eyes are not real.

"Le-Let go of my hands!"

"No."

"Bu-But— Mmm!"Her eyes suprised when she felt something warm on her lips. She blushed and her heart skipped a beat. Hibari kissed her?!.

Hibari's lips are so cold but warm. He closed his eyes, enjoy his activities with her. Rei felt her legs can't stand anymore, her legs got weakness.

Rei blinked when Hibari took out of his cellphone and took a picture when they are still kissed. Rei tried to struggle but she failed. She felt Hibari smirked on her lips. She pushed him away by force from her. She cried.

"What do you think you're doing?! We just met once! We are not friends, we are not lovers! You're just a stranger but you steal my first kiss?!"

"I told you, didn't I? I already told you for shut up and say 'Yes'"

"No way! I don't want!"She ran out, but Hibari stopped her again.

"If you don't want to be my secretary, I'll spread this photo to all schools. Of course this will not be affected me because I am the strongest in the city. Still want to run, herbivore?"He smirked at her. She just frozen and her body filled with angry.

_What should I do? I don't want to be... But... _

_No! This is an opportunity to use him. If I will be his secretary, then I would tell him to help me find Tsuki's body and then I'm going to kill him. _

_That's perfect.._

"O-OKAY! I will be your secretary, but you have to do something..."

Hibari blinked, "What is that?"

"That is..."

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm.. So you want me to help you for search Tsuki's body?"Hibari asked to her with slight shrug after she told him all about her life.

"Yes.."

"Huh, it's easy. Okay, enough with talk."

"E-eh! But, Hibari!"

Hibari glared.

"What did you just call me?"

"Go-Gomenasai, Hibari-sama!"She smiled. _That damn kid.._

"Hmph. Okay, herbivore. You will become my secretary from now on. So, you will obey all of my orders.."

"Hai, Hibari-sama!"

"Oi, Kyoya! Long time no see!"Hibari startled when he heard that voice. _That herbivore.._

"What are you doing here, bronco? Want to fight again?"Hibari gritted his teeth and took out his tonfas. Dino just grinned and took out his weapons. Rei, who looked at two boys n front of her, started to shock.

_No way! That yellow-haired-guy trying to kill Hibari! I will not let that guy to kill him! Hibari is my prey! _

"Don't touch Hibari-sama! I don't know you, but, I will protect Hibari-sama!"She actually very very embarassed after say that. Hibari and Dino suprised by her shout.

"Whoa! Who are you, girl? Hibari-sama? Wow! Kyoya, so you having a girlfriend this time! You are so lucky!"

"E-eh?! Hibari-san is having a girlfriend?!"Tsuna who was passed his office just shocked and fainted.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend! I'm just his secretary and I will not let anyone to kill him! I will protect him!"

Hibari smirked, "You're a good herbivore.."

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**Hiyaaa :D! Chapter 3 is finished! **

**Thanks for the reviews! :**

**- Akira**

**- keiko22bakura**

**And thank you who was favorited and followed my story! I'm really grateful for god and readers! Thank you!**

**~Skyking22. Regalia**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hibari-sama.. Why are you carrying me to your house..?"**_

"_**It's not my room.. It's our room.."**_

"_**Wh-What is that?! Hibari-san is sleeping with Rei-chan?!"**_

"_**Ciaossu!"**_

"_**Why my life is not always decorated by happiness?!"**_


	4. Trick 4 : Dance With The Princess

**Trick 4**

**Dance With The Princess**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**Genre : Horror/Romance**

**Rated : T**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**KHR! Belongs to Amano Akira :)**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**Rei's P.O.V**

"_Herbivore, close the door"_

"_Herbivore, cook something now"_

"_Herbi—"_

That guy! He called me secretary but he treats me like his slave!. Ugh! I'm just a new student and his new secretary.. But.. This is annoying!.

I stepped my foot in the direction of my house, not too far from the school Namimori. I'm really tired today, maybe I'm going to bed early after a shower.

I looked at Hibari who is now beside me, he said he had to take me to my house from this day. For some reason, perhaps he was afraid that if at any time there will be a strike and no one to protect him. I giggled a little, made him seems annoyed cause there is nothing's funny. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, but he looked away again. His cheeks, maybe, colored little by red. I don't know why. But, after I looked back at him, I remembered again when we kissed 3 days ago. Gah! What am I thinking?! Stop thinking about that.. Stop!

I blushed and gritted my teeth. I must calm down, don't do anything reckless, Rei..

"Ah, thank you."I said and bow my head after we arrived at my house. He just stared at me for 2 minutes, and then he put his hand into his pocket. He smirked and then walked away from my house. But, he looked at me again.

"Don't be late for tomorrow."

I nodded and I ran in to my house.

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima."

"Sakuraaaaa-sshi! You're back!"Yes, my last name is Sakura Reichii. And, the girl who was called my name so loud is my friend, Park Mion Yoona(It's weird, isn't it? =o='), she is from Korea and lived with me because her family worked in Japan since she was 10 years old. But, she didn't want to live alone and she called for lived with me. I know, sometimes I don't really get what is she saying, but she can explain what is she saying with her body.

"Yoona! Don't be so loud!"

"Eeh! Okay, okay, by the way, Let's take a bath together!"She grabbed my hands and I can't do anything if she doing something like this.

I just sighed and smiled. And then, we take off our clothes.

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

"Eeh? I want to go to school with you too! Please! Don't care about the payment, I will take care of everything!"She smiled when she cooked me something. I just stared at her, but after that I smiled back, grateful cause have a cute friend like her.

"Whatever.."

"Um, well, can we make a dance club for that school?! We will be the teacher for some students who wants to join our club!"Yoona's words made me choke when I was drinking my hot chocolate. I shocked and glared.

"What did you say? That tonfa-bastard will give me a punishment for that idea!"

"Don't worry! I said that I will take care of everything, right?"

I just sighed and nodded.

Yes, that's right. Yoona is from Korea, so she told me everything about her country. The boyband, foods, and everything. And then, she teach me all about dancing, although I didn't really care. But, I thinked that's a good idea, cause I can make my body slim too, right?

"Okaaaaay! So, Sakura-sshi, LET'S PRACTICE THE DANCE OF HISTORY (Korean song, from EXO-K) RIGHT NOWWWW!"

"WHAT THE?!"

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

"Uuuh.. Are you serious about this, Yoona?"I glared at her on the next day. Uuh! But, I can't make her scary anymore, cause this day, Winter is starting. I looked at the ground, It'd been snowing lightly since morning. Yeah, Repeat again, the first snow of the year. I stared at the falling white specks with wonder, marveling at the way they floated along lazily in the gray sky. I know that was beautiful, but, I can't stop shivered cause now the weather is very cold.

Yoona just does not care about me and immediately knocked the door. I gasped when Hibari came out from his office. His hair is very messy, and I would venture to guess that he came here early in the morning just to finish his job and fell asleep at his desk. His eyes look sleepy, but is not it always like that? He yawned and immediately looked at me and Yoona. But, he narrowed his eyes when he saw Yoona.

"Who are you?"Hibari asked with his messy hair.

"_**Annyeong Haseyo..Jae ireumen Yoona imnida**_.. (Hello, my name is Yoona).."

_What the f*ck are you saying, Yoona?! You think he will understand?!_

I stared at Hibari who raised his eyebrows after heard Yoona. What should I do?!

"_**Mannaseo bangapseummnida**_.._**Jae ireumen Hibari imnida.. **_(Nice to meet you, my name is Hibari).."

_HIBARI CAN SPEAKS KOREAN TOO?! _

"_**Jeoneun yeol daseot sal imnida.. **_(I'm 15 years old.)"

"_**Sang-gwan eopta.. **__(_I don't care.)"

"_**Maeumdaero hae**_. (Whatever)"

_What the hell are you two talking about?! I really don't understand!_

"Hhh.. Okay, let's speak Japanese.. I'm a new student here. I want to make a dance club, I've asked permission to teachers. I will be responsible for all matters relating to our club. Now, I want to ask for approval from you.."Finally, Yoona talks with Japanese.

"What? A new club? Ah, let's see.. If you managed to attract the attention of all the students here after seeing the two of you dancing, I would give approval to manufacture your club.."Hibari answered with yawn from his face.

"Okay! We will work hard, ne, Sakura-sshi?!"

"What? Who is Sakura?"

"Uuh, that's me.. Actua-"

_BLAM!_

We both shocked when he slammed the door loudly. What's wrong with him?! What's worng with my name?! Ah, never mind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOW, SAKURA-SSHI! LET'S DANCE TOGETHER AT THE GROUND!"

"Ooh.. Yeah.. Let's-WHAT?! AT THE GROUND?!"

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

***History by EXO-K***

_**Listen, neukkil su inni?**_

_**Nae simjangi ttwijireul anha**_

_**(My heart be breakin')**_

_**Nunhan maeume ureodo bogo**_

_**Sori jilleo ha! oechyeodo bwasseo**_

_**(My pain be creepin')**_

_**Heukgwa baek, ajik namgwa buk, kkeuchi naji annneun jeonjaeng Scene**_

_**Dullo nanwin taeyangui jeolmang**_

_**Meolli dolgo doraseo dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo**_

_**Oryutuseongijiman baewogamyeo ganghaejil su inneun na**_

_**Jeo taeyangcheoreom geodaehan hanaran geol aneun nal**_

_**O~ o~ modu hamkke ganeun uri miraero**_

_**I need you and you want me, jiguran i byeoreseo o~ o~**_

_**Every, every, everyday naega mandeun History**_

_**Break it! yongmangui banchik Move it! pagoeran mideok**_

_**(No more shakin like that)**_

_**Magic sigani gamyeon tto ssiseun deusi dasi jaesaeng dwae**_

_**Sigongganeul ttwieo neomeoseo edenui achimeul kkumkkugo isseo**_

_**Gaja! urin geureon jonjae**_

_**Listen, can you feel it? My heart is racing**_

_**(My heart be breakin')**_

_**With an angry heart, I cried and I shouted, "ha!"**_

_**(My pain be creepin')**_

_**Black and white, still north and south – the endless war scene**_

_**The despair of the sun, split in half**_

_**I went round and round from far away**_

_**And I came back here to start again**_

_**I'm filled with errors but as I learn, I can get stronger**_

_**The day we realize that the sun is one that is big and great**_

_**Everyone together goes toward our future**_

_**I need you and you want me, in this planet called earth**_

_**Every, every, every day, the history that I make**_

_**Break it! The breaking of desire- Move it! The virtue of destruction**_

_**(No more shakin' like that)**_

_**Magic – when time passes, it will play again as if it is rewashed**_

_**Transcending time and space, I dream of an Eden's morning**_

_**Let's go! We are that kind of existence**_

I sighed with sweat like rain on my temples. I want to wipe it, but I could not because now my hand was cagey dance and I'm speeding my dance against Yoona. Yoona more quickly from me. She actually very happy cause all students of Namimori watched me and Yoona. Sometimes, I smiled at Yoona and she smiled back. Good job!

_**Meolli dolgo doraseo dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo**_

_**Oryutuseongijiman baewogamyeo ganghaejil su inneun na**_

_**Jeo taeyangcheoreom geodaehan hanaran geol aneun nal**_

_**O~ o~ modu hamkke ganeun uri miraero**_

_**I need you and you want me, jiguran i byeoreseo o~ o~**_

_**Kkumeul ingtae haneun nal urin dasi ireona**_

_**Ireona, ireona, ireona (turn it on)**_

_**Ireona, ireona, ireona**_

_**Yeongwonhalgeora mitgo sipeul ttae**_

_**Eonjenga hal geo rago mangseoril ttae**_

_**Naeiri baro kkeuchinjido molla**_

_**Huhoe gateun geon ijeobeoryeo duryeowoma**_

_**Jebal saranghae, saranghae, saranghae johwaroulsurok wanbyeokhajanha**_

_**Modeun seulpeumi gippeumi yeogie nawa neoneun han saengmyeongin geol~**_

_**Ya! uriga wollae hanaro taeeonatdeon sungan**_

_**Galsurok somojeogin i segyereul mannan sungan**_

_**[Ka/Se] Urin jeomjeomjeommeoreojyeoga jeomjeom**_

_**Dullo kkaejyeobeorin chae himeul irheobeorin taeyang**_

_**[Ka/Se] Galsurok, galsurok, galsurok, galsurok deo**_

_**Ganjeolhaetdeon kkumui segyereul dasi majuhaneun sungan**_

_**Nae gaseumi ttwinda, magu ttwinda**_

_**Dung dung dung dung dung dung**_

_**Dolgo doraseo dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo**_

_**Yeah- EXO-M, EXO-K uriga sijakhaneun mirae History**_

_**Jeo taeyangcheoreom geodaehan hanaran geol aneun nal**_

_**Oh, hanaui simjange, taeyange kkeuteobsi urin**_

_**Hanaro ganghaejigo isseo**_

_**I need you and you want me, jiguran i byeoreseo o~ o~**_

_**Every, every, everyday naega mandeun History**_

_**I went round and round from far away**_

_**And I came back here to start again**_

_**I'm filled with errors but as I learn, I can get stronger**_

_**The day we realize that the sun is one that is big and great**_

_**Everyone together goes toward our future**_

_**I need you and you want me, in this planet called earth**_

_**The day we give birth to a dream, we rise up again**_

_**Get up, get up, get up (turn it on)**_

_**Get up, get up, get up**_

_**When you want to believe that it's forever**_

_**When you are hesitating, saying that you'll do it someday**_

_**You never know if tomorrow will be the end**_

_**Forget about regrets, don't be afraid**_

_**Please love, love, love – the more harmonized it is, the more perfect**_

_**All sadness and joy is here – you and I are of the same life**_

_**Ya! The moment we were born as one**_

_**The moment we meet this ever-consuming world**_

_**We get more, more, more farther away, more and more**_

_**The sun broke into two and lost its power**_

_**As time goes by, as time goes by, as time goes by**_

_**The moment I meet the world of my earnest dreams**_

_**My heart races, it jumps, boom boom boom boom boom boom**_

_**I went round and round and came back here to start again**_

_**Yeah, EXO-M, EXO-K – the future we are about to start – history**_

_**The day we realize that the sun is one that is big and great**_

_**With one heart, one sun, we are endlessly becoming stronger as one**_

_**I need you and you want me, in this planet called earth**_

_**Every, every, every day, the history that I make**_

And, when we already finished, Hibari talked to Yoona and she smiled after she heard Hibari.

We already have permission!

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

I looked at the sky, but stopped when Hibari grabbing my hand. I shocked and looked at him.

"W-What is it, Hibari-sama?"

"You forgot to bring your coat. It will be very cold today."Hibari sighed, slipping off his Disciplinary Committee jacket and resting it on my shoulders. "You should be more careful." He smirked sadistically.

"Uuh.. Thank you.."

"Hmm..."

I continued my work cause there is many papers of my desk, yeah, a registration form to my club. I already promised, but Yoona seems busy with her activities for teach some students with her dancing.

"Finished?"

"Yeah.."

"Good, then follow me."

"Eh? What?"

He grabbed my hands again and he ran with me.

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

"Hibari-sama.. Why are you carrying me to your house..?"I asked when Hibari arrived at his house. He stared at me.

"Well, my maid is on vacation for 1 week, and, you will be my maid from this day. I will take care for everything, and you will lived here for 1 week."

"W-What?! Don't do that?! You don't know! Yoona is scared if nobody at her house!"

"I don't care."

I hissed and gritted my teeth. I just can nodded and follow him. Then he stopped at his bedroom. He looked at me, again.

"Is.. Is it your room?"

"Yes."

"So, where can I sleep?"

"Here."He pointed at his bedroom.

"Stu-Stupid! That is your room!"

"It's noy my room.. It's our room"Hibari smirked sadistically.

"No-No! I will sleep at the couch!"I just walked into his couch and sleep here cause I'm really tired. Hibari smirked and waited until I fell asleep.

**End of Rei's P.O.V**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**Hibari's P.O.V**

I waited her until she felt sleepy. I smirked and then walked near to her, watched her face is not bad. And then, I took a blanket and pillow, okay, that's a bad idea. I sleep with her, with my slave. I just yawned and laid beside her, and covered our bodies with blanket.

I smiled and sleep.

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**Yoona's P.O.V**

Aish! I'm really tired for searching Sakura-sshi! She is really smart when she hiding! And then, when the morning comes, I go to my friend's house, Tsuna.

He seems shocked when he heard the news from me. He said that he did not know, but after that, a baby came to me, greeted me with "Ciaossu!" and told if Sakura-sshi is at Hibari's house. I grabbed Tsuna's hands and ran to Hibari's house.

When we arrived, I opened the door. We really shocked when we found Hibari and Sakura-sshi is SLEEPING TOGETHER?!

""Wh-What is that?! Hibari-san is sleeping with Rei-chan?!"

"No way..."

"Mm? Uh? It's morNing, huh? Uuuh.. What is this? A hand? A-aaaagh?! WHY CAN I SLEEPING WITH THIS TONFA-BASTARD?!"Sakura-sshi shouted loudly when she found herself covered with blanket together with Hibari.

"Y-Yoona?! T-Tsu-Tsuna?! DON'T GET IT WRONG! I don't know too why can be like this! Please trust me!"She cried but Hibari seems still sleep.

"Uum.. Sakura-sshi.. I want to ask something.."

"Wh-What is it, Yoona?! You belive me, right?!"

"Umm.. Why both of your clothes are still on?"

"YOU STILL NOT BELIEVE ME?!"

I saw Hibari opened his eyes for a second and smirked.

"Why my life is not always decorated by happiness?!"

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**Oow! Finally! I'm sorry I can't make a spoiler cause I'm too tired! But, please review my story! I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for bad grammar! See you! **

**¬¬Skyking22. Regalia¬¬**


	5. Trick 5 : Unending Emotions

**Chapter 5**

**Trick 5 : Unending Emotions**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**Genre : Horror/Romance**

**Rated : T**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**KHR! Belongs to Amano Akira :)**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

Rei walked alone when the night is coming. Hibari isn't come to his house, so she out. Actually, she wants to get some fresh air and forget all the problems. She truly depressed all of time. She didn't want to go to Yoona's house, she wants to be alone. Yes, _alone._ It means that she will doing her work again. She wear a lolita dress and bring her hammer. She wants to kill some people to relieve her depression.

Yoona never know Rei's job. Actually, it can not be called a job, but her bad habits. It's pretty hard to hide it from Yoona and some policemen. Sometimes, she said in her heart, isn't her job is good? She was just going to kill the people who doing some criminality.

But, at 11 pm, she feels something weird behind her.

"Hello there, Little cutie.. Want to play with us?"Some perverted guy greet her and touch her shoulder. She ignored it first, but she has a crafty mind, then she looked at they and grinned.

"Oh, yeah. I want to. But, unfortunately, I'm in a bad mood right now.."She gritted her teeth, made some 'crack!' voice from her mouth. Rei took out her hammer that has been stored in the back of her lolita dress.

"W-What? Why are yo-"

"This is bad, boss! I just remembered.. T-That girl.. Was one of these urband legends here! S-She is.. Sakura Reiichi! People said that she always kill all people who annoyed her and she always wear a Lolita dress!"Other man shivered after Rei glared at him.

"What the fuck?! Are you kidding me?!"The boss blurted.

"No. He is right. I'm the one that he said. Now, for causing some trouble and crowding here, I will let your mouth not able to speak in this world neither in heaven. The maggots will have fun with your body."She run with an amazing speed to their boss. The boss shouted and then run for his life. But, too bad her hammer can not wait to clear all those people's bodies.

The girl's eyes light up red as a demon who possessed her. Her breath panting thirst staring at prey in front of her. She then stuck the sharp end of the hammer on the skin of the boss. Not slowly, but very fast. Feeling penetrate the flesh, the boss screamed in pain as she endured the pain caused by the blow of her hammer. Blood spurted from the rest of the flesh, making his arm nearly severed. Rei then raised the hammer again, wanted to slice his body into smaller pieces.

"Oh.. It looks like you want beg to me for your life.."She smiled sadistically in front of the boss who now is crying, "But, I will not forgive you. It's your fault, right? You never keep all of your words and actions."

"You think that I don't know? Don't be stupid.."Her words was cut off when her eyes looking at other man, "Bunch of idiots.. Where are ya going? You want to leave your slug-head-boss, ha?"

"So.. You are Sakura Reiichi, right..?"Rei gasped when one of them come to her. He smirked and walked near to her.

"Hmm.."

"You're Yoona's friend, didn't you?"

"Yes... And, please do not waste my time, my hand can not wait to cut off your head. Ah, shit, my hands could not control .. "She smirked and she moves her hammer into the young man's feet, made him bleeding so much. He screamed loud, made her feel happy for hear his scream.

"Ah... This is good.. I want more.. More... MORE!"She laughed like a devil, her face and her dress full of blood. The boss cannot move again, and the man who was his feet was bleeding, now fainting. Other just run away.

"W-Who is that..?"a small, soft voice came down to the deserted street. Rei gasped, she knows that voice .. That voice is...

"Sora-kun..? Is that you..? SORA-KUN?! NO WAY!"That's right.. She is Yoona! Rei suprised when she walked near to that man.

"So-Sora-kun..? Wake up.. Wake up! Wake up.. Please.."

"Yo-Yoona.. You know this man..?"Rei asked carefully, she already have a bad feeling.

"O-Of course! He is my boyfriend, Sakura-sshi..! And.. His feet.."Yoona cannot believe what she looking now, "Sa-Sakura-sshi.. It can't be.. Why are you have that hammer.. And.. No way.. Sakura-sshi.. You are... You are.. YOU KILL SORA-KUN, RIGHT?!"

"N-NO! I-It's just.. I don't know if that is your boyfriend.. His gang stalked me and-"

"W-Why are you doing this to me?! You said you were my friend?! You said you would be there for me... BUT?!"

"I-It's just.."

"STUPID SAKURA-SSHI! So you are the urban legends here, the psychopath who always wear a lolita fashion?! And, now, you hurt my boyfriend?! I.. I.. I can't forgive you!"Yoona cries and glared at Rei. Rei bit her lip.

"No.. I'm sorry Yoona.. I-I don't know.. Really.. But, he is not dead yet.. I-I will pay all.. P-Please forgive me.."

"Hell ya! You think that I will forgive you so easily?! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"She gasped when she hear that words. Monster.. Monster..

"Mo..nster..?"

"Yes! You are a monster! You just a trash in this world! I don't want to be your friend again!"

"But, Yoo-"

"Don't call my name again! We are not friends anymore! Don't come to my house again! YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

"Mon.. ster..?"

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

Hibari yawned when he walked to his home. He really tired from his job. Too many, he sighed. He really wanted to take a rest, but before that, he must eat something. That's good, Rei is always at his home, so no need to buy something.

After he arrived, he opened the door but he suprised when he looked at his home. The lamp is not lit, dark. Hibari hissed, what's that girl doing? Faintly, he could hear her whisper. He then walked slowly, approaching the sound. More closer and .. Bathroom? Before that, he lit the lamp first, and how shocked he was. A lot of blood splattered on the floor of his house. What really happened?

"I..I'm.. Just.. A.. Monster..."

"Sakura...?"Hibari really didn't want to call her by her name, but he didn't care for now, "Is that you..?"He knocked the door, but he gasped cause the door isn't locked. Then, he walked and saw Rei hugged her knees.

Her eyes were so dark as sleep deprivation. Her face was paler than usual. Her long hair flowing scattered beneath the floor. Her feet and hands were covered in blood, Hibari can see a lot of blood mixed with water in the bathroom. He narrowed his eyes, no injuries at all in the body of that girl. Her buttons on her lolita dress were open. Did she..?

"Hey.. It's me.."

"Monster.. I'm just a monster.."She repeated the same words again, made Hibari twitched his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about..?"

"Don't come.. Don't look at me.."She hissed in a small and depressed voice, "I'm a monster.. I'm just a trash.. I'm useless.. No one care about me.."

"What the hell..?"Hibari touch her cheeks with his fingers, "Are you injured?"

"No.. Don't speak to me.. I.."

"Look at me.."Hibari growled, bring her face closer to him, but she just look at down, "Look at me!"

"W-What..? Hi.. ba.. ri..? O-Oh.. I know.. You want me to get out from here, didn't you..? Hahaha.. I know that.. So.. Please.."

"Look at me, Sakura!"He growled, "What happened? Tell me.. What happened to you..?"

"I-It's.. None.. Of..."

"Tell me."

"O..Okay.."She bit her lip, after that, she tell him about what happened...

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

Hibari just suprised by what happened to her.

"What.. Should.. I .. Do..?"

"...Think about it herbivore. What do you want to do in this world..?"

"I.. Don't.. Know.. I don't have any wish.. I'm just want to get Tsuki's body and kill all member of my family.. But.. I think that..."She cried again, Hibari just sighed.

"You want me to do that right..?"

"Ye-Yes..."

"Before that, you know you have to obey all of my orders, right..?"

"Um.. Yeah.."

"Then.. Now.."He then pulled the girl's body to coming toward him, hugged her so tightly. Rei gasped, but she could do nothing. She could feel the warmth of Hibari and her body bound, her body which had been cold now becomes warmer. Her face was above his shoulder. After that, he whispered.

"I will grant your wish if you want to be my Sakura.."

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**Pfft, that was so short! I'm really sorry for update it so slow.. But, thanks for :**

**- kenzou91 **

**- SkyChild11 **

**- ShanaMato**

**- Akira **

**- MayuKosaaaaka **

**- Darkx1xAngel **

**- IceFlire Blader**

**- SkyLion27 **

**- XxdarkknightxX**

**- YuuChan-neesan **

**- ilovefonandalaude **

**- tsuna27kety **

**- xDreamWorld**

**- Quimmy'100**

**Thank you very much! I will update the next chapter quickly! Sorry for bad grammar, then, Jaa nee! :D**

**¬¬Skyking22. Regalia¬¬**


	6. Trick 6 : Die, and Rebirth

**The Psychopath and The Skylark**

**Trick 6 : Die, and Rebirth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**Genre : Horror/Romance**

**Rated : T**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

**Rei's image is like the Fic's image ;).**

**KHR! Belongs to Amano Akira :)**

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

**.**

"Hu-uh? What do you mean by that..? Your Sakura..?"Rei asked with an confused face, still blushed because Hibari still hug her tightly.

"Actuall-"

"Ciaossu!"

Hibari and Rei snapped together because the sound like the sound of a baby. Rei looked at Reborn who is now pointing a gun to Hibari. Hibari just sighed, if Reborn comes abruptly, certainly there are things that need to doing. But anyway, he was really annoyed because Reborn interrupt him when he wants to tell the truth to Rei.

But, never mind. Maybe God does not want Rei to know. Maybe if he told her now, she would be shocked and not ready to accept it. Yes .. Maybe nothing bad will happen ..  
"Akanbou, why are you here?" Asked Hibari who are still confused with the smiling faces Reborn while pointing a gun at him.

"I have heard Rei's problem."Reborn grinned, "And, you know.. Outside your house.. there are many police.."  
"WHAT!" Rei quickly got up and looked out the window, and .. Oh Shit ..

"Impossible..."  
Reborn smiled, "If you want us to help you, then you should join the Vongola .."

Rei turned to Reborn, raising her eyebrows,"Vo-Vongola ..?"

"Yes.. Joins our family.. "

.

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

.

.

"Su-Sugoii..."Rei murmured to herself when she looked what happening now in front of her eyes. All the police are defeated by Vongola Family.. Especially for Hibari who defeated half of them.

"Tche! This is annoying! This is waste my time!"Gokudera gritted his teeth and took out his dynamite.

"Shut your mouth, Gokudera Hayato."

"What actually is your problem, you damned prefect?!"

"Oi! You two! STOP TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hahaha! Their act are so adorable!"

"Hieee! That's not act, Yamamoto!"

"A-Ano.."

Rei pointed her eyes at Chrome, the girl who wear an eyepatch. She walked to her and talked to her.

"E-Eh.. Your name is.. Chrome Dokuro, right?"

Chrome blushed, "Y-Yes.."

"E-Etoo.. I-I want to say thanks to you cause you helped me to kill all police.. I-I want to say it to them, but.. It seems they are so dangerous.."

"N-No.. They aren't dangerous.. They are just joking.."

"Re-Really?"

"No need to shy, Sakura Reiichi."Reborn smiled behind Chrome, made Rei little jumped from her standing place, "I know you are strong. And, I want you to pay it."

"Hu-uh?"

"It seems you cold with other guys but you shy when you talking with other girls.. I see.. Then, you're perfect to train them.."

"Train? What do you mean?"

"I know you was one of these urband legends here.. You always killed people who annoyed you at the night, right..?"

"Then?"

"Then, because my family had help you, I want you to help me to train my family..."

"You mean.. I have to train that Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Ryohei and her?!"

"No. You just have to train Tsuna and Gokudera."

"Bu-But, you know.. I was a murder suspect! I should be in jail! If anyone saw me, I will- "

Reborn smirked.

"That's why.. I will spread the word that you die by suicide .. I'm going to turn yourself into new human.. I will change your .. Appearance and clothes .. "

"HIEE?!"

.

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

.

.

Yoona clench her hands, how can all the police was killed?!

She sighed, and then she took her newspaper and read it. She drunk her coffe but she choked when she read the newspaper.

"_Sakura Reiichi is dead."_

.

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

.

_._

"Ara~ Ara~ Ne, Sakura-chan~! Hurry out of the room!"Nana smiled when she and all Vongola members are waited for Rei. Rei is now changing her clothes and her appearance with Bianchi.

"N-No! I-I.. This is embarassing!"Replied Rei from her room.

"Ah~! But I really want to know you new look!"Nana laughed.

"Tche! Girls are annoying! Hurry up, you, Baka Onna!"

"S-Shut up! No- AHH! Bi-Bianchi-san! Don't touch my breasts! Ahn~"

All who heard it just shocked, especially for Gokudera.

"But, I have to fit to wear this bra.. "

"N-No.. Ahh!"

Gokudera and Tsuna fainted and Hibari blushed.

"Whoaa! You have a big breasts! Look! You're so sexy~"

"STOP IT!"

.

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

.

_._

"Taraaa~"

Rei walked out from her room and showed her new appearance to all of them. Her hair is now short and colored by pink, decorated with headbands, she wears a beautiful black dress which is little tight to her chest .

"How is is~?"Bianchi asked with a smile on her face.

"Beautiful~!"Nana, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru claps their hands.

"You're so cute!"Ryohei and Yamamoto grinned.

"No-not bad.."Tsuna laughed nervously.

"I.. I agree with Juudaime.."Said Gokudera who is already wake up from his faint.

"Gyuhahahaa! Rei-chan is so like a princess!"Lambo shouted.

Bianchi then narrowed her eyes to Hibari.

"And.. What about you, Hibari?"

Hibari frowned, he still looked at Rei because her appearance is really same with someone on his mind.. But, he avoid it.

"... Yeah, beautiful."

Rei blushed. She bit her lips, her heart is pounding so fast.

"U-Uh.. I-I.."She loose her control, she blushed too much and she can't control her mind. She then took her hammer and pointed into Tsuna.

"I-I.."Rei feels headache, "You.. All.. SHUUUUT UUUUP! I-I-I.. I WILL TRAIN YOU SO HAAARDDD!"

"Hi-Hiee! Rei-chan! Control yourself.. If you angry.. You will destroy you beautiful face.."Tsuna sweatdropped.

"W-What did you say?!"Rei blushed and shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU TSUNAYOSHIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"HIEEE?!"

.

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

.

.

And.. Rei train them like she torture them..

"AHHHHHHHHH! TSUNAYOSHI! YOU CAN'T USE YOUR GLOVES SO WELL! NOW, RUUUN 100X!"

"HA-HAII!"

"GOKUDERAAAA! YOUR DYNAMITE ARE DAMNED ANNOYING! DON'T THROW IT TO ME!"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SHUT UP!"

"I TRAIN YOU SO YOU HAVE TO OBEY ALL OF MY ORDERS! DO IT OR I'D TIE A ROPE ON YOUR BALLS AND JUST DRAG YOU ALONG!"

"She's crazy! Hah.. Hh.."Tsuna tired and stop running.

"What are you doing, TSUNAYOSHI?! HUH.. Okay.. I will forgive you this time, but, NEXT TIME I WILL CUT OPEN YOUR ASS CROSS-SHAPED SO YOU DON'T HAVE SUCH COSTIPATION AGAIN!"

"OH MY GOD!"

.

.

.

**Xx_Sky_Xx**

**.**

.

.

**I'm so late! But, please review and sorry for bad Grammar.. :)**


	7. Trick 7 : Fragment of the Truth

**The Psychopath and The Skylark**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**Trick 7 : Fragment of the Truth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T-M (For some adult and Ecchi contents."**

**Hibari x OC**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rei looked at Tsuna and Gokudera who are exercising in front of her now. They both seemed to have trained with her with progress, although a little bit and sometimes Rei intervene in a fight with Gokudera, though actually she wants because she is very bored just to see them having fun with their training. She then looked to her right, there are Hibari and Dino are doing the same training seems. Rei slightly move her head, imagine how difficult Dino who is always dealing with that 'Tonfa-Bastard', Hibari Kyoya. Hibari, she says, is very stubborn and unmanageable. She can not even set it up with ease. But, nevertheless, it is actually not a problem for her.  
She tidied up her ax and placed next to where she sat. She was already a little tired of constantly train Gokudera and Tsuna, who foolishly ask for forgiveness. Tsuna's really stupid, but Gokudera, for his always protect his boss sometimes annoyed her.

"_Nee-chan."_

Rei gasped, the beautiful voice called her and made her jump a little. She knows, that voice isn't someone else, and isn't someone who still live in this world. That voice.. Tsuki Fuyumi. Her little sister who had died 5 years ago, cause her family betrayed them. Her mother took her body and use it for her crafty company, made her body to be a beautiful statue. Rei, actually still didn't believe her sister's soul came to her and asked to live in her body. Tsuki said that she wants Rei to find her body, and killed their mother and father. That's why, Rei is very stubborn to Hibari for helped her.

Indeed, only Rei who knows that she has two soul. She never tell anyone, especially for Hibari. But, Tsuki's soul just sometimes to helped Rei.

"What's wrong, Tsuki-chan?"Rei murmured to herself with a small voice cause she didn't want anyone to know her secret and thought if she is crazy for talked to herself.

"_I'm should the one who asked."_

"Huh?"Rei raised her eyebrows with a confused face, still didn't know what's wrong with her, "What do you mean?"

"_Who knows? God,Nee-chan. If I am sitting beside you right now, I will punch you because you didn't care for my question for 2 days."_

Rei suprised, is she really like that?, "Well.. I'm, sorry. Maybe it's because I tired of training..."

"_No, that's not the reason. I didn't ask you when you are training cause I will interrupt you. But, when're you with that Hibari Kyoya, your heart is beating fast and my voice cannot hear by you."_

"W-Wh-What!? N-No! I.. I.."

"_Aha. Still want to lie with me, huh? I know if you like Hibari Kyoya, didn't you?"_

"N-No! I don't like Hibari Kyo-"

"Ohh! So Rei-chan didn't like Kyoya, huh? Keep strong, Kyoya!"Dino suddenly appear with Hibari in front of Rei, made Rei gasped and can't control herself. She blushed and dodge him.

"N-No! I don't mean like t-that!"

"Oh! So Rei-chan likes Kyoya so much..? Or can be.. Love...?"Dino laughed.

"N-No! I don't mean like that too! You.. You.. You crazy ashes!"Rei ran with her ax on her hand. Hibari just stared at her on the moment but after that just closed his eyes.

.

.

.

"S-Stupid!"Rei closed her room's door and sweatdropped, "It's because you, Tsuki! Don't ever mention that again!"

"_But that's funny. If you want, I shall help you to kiss that Hibari Kyoya and- Oh. I'm sorry, you already kissed with Hibari Kyoya, right? So, what's is it? Does his taste enough for you? Or, you want something more than that? Like.. Sex.. maybe? Okay, okay, don't cut off my words. Let me tell you one more, even you don't want me to help, I still help you.."_

"ENOUGH!"Rei blushed as her cheeks are red like tomato, "Don't do any stupid things!"

"_Hmm..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Midori~ Tanabiku~ Namimori no~"_

Hibari shocked because his phone is now ringing. He then opened the phone and answered.

"Yes, speaking. Who is this?"

"_A-Ano.. Hi-Hibari-san..."_

"Hnn... Rei, isn't you?"

"_Y-Yess.. A-Ano.. C-Can you come to my room tonight..? I-I have something important with you.."_

"Well..."

.

.

.

'_This gonna be interesting.'_Tsuki smirked, although her voice now can't be hear by Rei cause she gave Rei a pison and made her sleep. Made Tsuki now controlled her body.

"Oww.. Sleep well Rei.. Cause this will be a very gooood night for you.. Hihihi..."

Suddenly, she gasped when someone knocking on the door. She smiled. That must be Hibari. Tsuki(Who now in Rei's body), wear a lolita dress that maybe short and so beautiful.

"Come in~"

"Re-ah."Hibari shocked when he saw Rei in beautiful dress, he still didn't know Tsuki, "W-Why did you wear that..?"

"Why..?"She smiled and then placing both of her hands on top Hibari's shoulders and she gently inched him off the bed.

"What… are you trying to do…" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you like my Nee-chan's body..?"Tsuki smirked beside his ear, "She is very soft.. Oh my.. And, you will regret if you don't have fun with her body..?"

"What the heck did you say..?"Hibari still struggle, "You are Rei, and who is nee-chan..?"

"I am? Who am I? Want me to tell you the truth?"

"Say it."Hibari gritted his teeth.

"Well~ My name is Tsuki Fuyumi or Tsuki Sakurai. I am the little sister of Sakura Reiichi or well-known by Rei. You know my story, right? I died 5 years ago cause our stupid mother took my body and used it for statue and for money. But, actually, my soul isn't died. I move my soul into Nee-chan's body, and... Taraaa! Nee-chan has two souls and two personalities.. Well, she didn't want you to know, but I want you to know.."

"Are you crazy..?"

Tsuki smirked and then gave him a smile before pressing her lips against his, softly, slowly. At first he didn't respond, he laid still, but he still struggle, before tightening her arms around him. She took control of the kiss, pressing her lips against him harder, let her tongue dominance him and dancing with his tongue quickly.

Tsuki then loose her lips and smirked again, "Will Rei doing something like that, Hibari Kyoya-san?"

"Tch..!"Hibari then pushed her had, touching his lips, "Well, I believe it. But, you will pay me fot this."

"Oww~ Of course! I will let you have many night with nee-chaaaaaan! You can have her body every night! But, I didn't only tell you that information.."

"What else..?"

"Remember your promise? Your promise for Rei that you will bring back my body? Please accept her wish.. She passed a lot of hoops to get my body back, but did not succeed until now because they are too strong..."

"And...?"

"And, I want you to protect her.. Even though you felt if she is strong.. She still a girl, you know? She has a painful life when she is 5 years old, and I can't tell you her stories cause..."

"Cause..?"

"Cause.. This is your time for enjoying her!"She laughed and then hugged Hibari, made he is above her body right now. Tsuki then shed her dress, and she didn't wear bra, made Hibari blushed looked at her. She then forced him to touch her right nipple, Hibari blushed and can't do anything.

"Bye-bye!"

"Oi..!"

"Uh.. Umm..?"Hibari still confused, but after that the real Rei awake and look Hibari whoi is right now touching her right nipple, "W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WANT TO RAPE ME, HA?! YOU.. FUCKING STUDENT! FUCK! FUCK! GET OUT OF ME!"

.

.

.

Please, Review!


End file.
